


Euphoria

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, it's a fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: A fluffy fic I wrote while listening to Euphoria by BTSset during Alec's birthday :)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Euphoria

Alec leans back on the couch, sighing as he stretches his legs out in front of him. He knew it was a mistake when he allowed Izzy and Magnus to persuade him into playing “Would You Rather” with everyone. He nearly choked on his drink five minutes in when Izzy asked Magnus if he would rather take a body shot off of Alec or have Alec take one off of him. And it only got worse from there. Between Jace’s increasing annoyance at Simon’s Star Wars related questions and Magnus insinuating that he and Alec had already done every sexual thing Izzy asked about, it was the longest two hours of Alecs’ life. He supposed the only good thing to come out of it was that he now had some _very_ specific ideas about things Magnus would like to do together. He immedietly feels his face heating up again at the thought of those ideas and quickly rubs his hands over his cheeks desperate to even out the blood flow. 

He glances around the room worried that someone may have noticed. Izzy and Clary had moved to sit on the chair across from him. Clary sits crisscross on the ottoman leaning into Izzy’s lap as they talk while Simon, Jace, and Magnus had moved into the kitchen to refill their drinks. Relieved, Alec’s attention returns to the small wrapped box sitting next to him on the couch. Magnus had given it to him just before everyone arrived with instructions to “open it later tonight when he has a moment alone.” Alec hadn’t been able to take his mind off of it since. What could Magnus have possibly gotten him that he would want him to open when he was alone? Again, Alec’s mind flashes back to some of the questions during “Would You Rather” and he feels the blood rush back to his cheeks. 

He looks back up, checking to see if everyone is still preoccupied. Izzy and Clary are engrossed in whatever Izzy is looking at on her phone. Magnus stands holding Chairman Meow watching Simon and Jace have a heated debate over whether lightsabers are better than seraph blades. He looks pleased, no doubt the one who initiated the conversation. Alec shakes his head. With everyone preoccupied, he feels that this is as good a time as ever. He grabs the small box off the couch and ducks into the bedroom hoping that if anyone notices, they’ll think he just went to the bathroom. 

He leaves the door cracked open letting just enough light in. Once inside, Alec cradles the box in his hands still trying to decipher what it could possibly be. He’s surprised when, after he tugs on the satin blue ribbon and pulls off the lid, he only finds a folded piece of paper. He opens it to see Magnus’ beautiful script covering the page. 

_My Dearest Alexander,_

__

__

_While I pride myself as being a gift connoisseur, I always find your birthday to be a challenge. Simply because I realize there is nothing I could give you that I would deem worthy enough. For there is no material item that would truly encapsulate all that I feel for you. Loving and being loved by you is a gift more precious than all the treasures of the world._

Alec shakes his head. _Those should be my words to you_ he thinks before continuing. 

_I have told you before that you are not trivial. I have hope that the more often I tell you the more you will believe it to be true. For it is. Being with you is like living in a constant Utopia. Something I hadn’t realized I’d given up on finding until I met you. You, with your steadfast pure heart that sparks my centuries old soul to life with every touch, every smile, and every kiss. You are my hope past hope, the source of all my happiness, my love everlasting. And though it is not traditional, I give this knowledge, as my gift to you. The knowledge that you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood are my euphoria.  
Happy Birthday, Forever yours,  
Magnus_

Alec stands frozen in the dimly lit bedroom. He stares at the paper in his hand, Magnus’ words crashing into him like waves on a shore. His vision blurs for a moment, before he blinks rapidly, refolding the paper and laying it back in the box. He sets them down on the vanity before returning to the living room in search of Magnus. 

He finds it empty and follows the loud echo of voices coming from the kitchen. He can hear Jace laughing and Izzy shouting at him. As he turns towards the door way he can see them all gathered distressing over the cake that Izzy had brought. 

“I followed a _RECIPE_ Jace! It’s _FINE!_ ” Izzy shouts, smacking Jace as he attempts to suck his lips into his mouth. His shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“I heard ya Iz, that’s why I think Simon here should take the first bite.” Jace suggests grinning over at Simon who’s leaning against the sink covering his mouth, shaking his head vigorously. 

“Don’t be ridiculous” Izzy scoffs flipping her hair over he shoulder. “Alec get’s the first piece. It’s _his_ birthday!” She places her hands on her hip smiling proudly down at her cake. 

It looks normal enough, but Alec knows his sister. And while she is full of many talents, cooking is not one of them. He shudders at the thought of partaking in it. As Jace continues to tease Izzy over her cake, Alec continues his search for Magnus. The kitchen was the last place he had seen him and he wasn’t in the living room. So where had he gone? 

Clary, who was sitting up on the counter near Simon, her short legs dangling off the side as she swung them back and forth, was the only one to notice Alec. She sends him a sweet smile and tilts her head towards the balcony. Alec looks and notices the doors slightly ajar and the unmistakeable silhouette leaning on the railing.  
He nods a ‘thank you’ to Clary and makes his way over.

He slips between the balcony doors, the cool air peppering his skin with goosebumps. He knows Magnus is aware of his presence, no matter how busy he is or how quiet Alec thinks he’s being, Magnus always seems to be aware of when Alec is near him. But Magnus doesn’t move, meaning he’s content to stay leaning on the railing and leave Alec to make himself known. So Alec comes to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ middle and presses his chest to the warmth of Magnus’ back.  
“Hi” he whispers kissing Magnus’ temple. 

Magnus hums happily, “Hi” he says. 

They stay silent for a moment, looking out over the city, content in each others company. To his own surprise, it’s Alec who breaks the silence. “Euphoria huh?” His voice quiet, hesitant, worried he’ll upset Magnus for having opened too early. 

“ _Alexander_ ” Magnus drawls, but there’s a teasing edge to his voice. “you were supposed to open that later.” 

“You know I don’t have the patience for that” Alec mumbles into Magnus shoulder.

“On the contrary darling” Magnus starts, spinning around to face Alec, lacing his fingers behind Alecs head “I find you have tremendous patience. You do put up with me after all” he winks. 

Alec smiles and shakes his head, “I’ve never once put up with you Magnus. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Magnus blinks, his eyes shining as he smiles and leans in brushing his lips against Alecs. 

“The feeling is very much mutual my love.” 

The kiss is quick. Just a soft touch of lips, and as much as Alec would like to continue it, Magnus pulls back to look at him.  
“You’ve had a good time tonight though?” He asks, gently caressing the hair on the back of Alecs neck. 

Alec leans into the touch, losing himself in the presence of Magnus. “I always have a good time when I’m with you.” 

Magnus grins and rubs his nose against Alecs, “Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere with me my darling archer boy.” He presses three small kisses to Alecs lips, smiling wider with each one before Alec pulls him in by his waist turning his head slightly to deepen it. 

This time when they break apart Magnus lingers close with his eyes shut and lips pursed in complete and utter bliss as he always is when Alec kisses him.  
Alec seizes the opportunity to press a quick peck to Magnus’ nose, delighting when Magnus scrunches it in response. 

_Adorable_ Alec thinks. 

He moves to grab Magnus’ hands down from where they had been wrapped around his neck and holds them to his chest, waiting for Magnus’s eyes to lock with his.  
“Thank you, Magnus.”

“There’s no need to thank me Alexander. You know how much I adore throwing parties” Magnus shrugs, shifting out of Alecs grip slightly to press a finger to Alecs chest accentuating his point. 

Alec snorts, smiling as he shakes his head. “Not just for the party” he says. “Thank you for today. For everyday. And for all the days to come. For—“ _For your gift, for your love, for giving me happiness I never thought I could have._ “Just—“ he takes a deep breath his thoughts falling short on his tongue and moves to touch their foreheads together, “thank you.” 

He feels more than he hears Magnus chuckle softly. “You truly are one-of-kind Alexander” he whispers. 

“Hopefully that’s a good thing”

Magnus moves his hands to cup Alecs face and Alec closes his eyes as Magnus pulls him into another kiss. “The best thing” he whispers against Alecs lips and Alec can’t help but smile. 

He opens his mouth to say more when he hears Jace call out for him from the kitchen. 

“Alec, buddy, where’d you go?! You and Magnus better not be canoodling!” 

Magnus snorts.

“Come on Alec it’s time for cake!” Izzy shouts

“Oh god” Alec groans lowering his head as Magnus grabs his hand and pulls him towards the door. 

“Never fear, my brave little Nephilim, I’ve already conjured up a replacement” Magnus winks, giving Alecs hand a squeeze before disappearing back into the loft. Alec remains in the doorway watching as Magnus joins the group in the kitchen. 

Jace crosses his arms, “What were you guys doing out there? You know what, never mind, I don’t wanna know.” He says putting his hands up, Clary hops off the counter to stand by Jace’s side who leans down to kiss the top of her head. 

Izzy elbows Magnus as he begins to cut the cake, “Magnus, tell these boys they were overreacting. This cake is going to taste great!” 

“Oh I have no doubt dear Isabelle, that it will be absolutely _magical_ ” he says winking at Clary who quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah totally! And as I was saying to you earlier, Alec’s going to love it because you made it Izzy.” Simon says proudly.

“Stop being a kiss up!” Jace says rolling his eyes.

“He is not being a kiss up!” Izzy snaps, linking arms with Simon “he’s being sweet. Something you wouldn’t know anything about Jace.” 

“I’m sweet!” Jace protests looking down at Clary “right?” 

Clary, who looks like she’s trying to hold in a laugh, nods at him, rubbing his back.

Alec can’t help but chuckle to himself. There was a time when he never thought he would have this. A time when he had convinced himself that being the dutiful soldier and the good son was enough. That it would have to be enough. Looking back now, at who he was compared to who he is now, he’s almost unrecognizable. He never thought he could be this happy. He lets this moment and the words in Magnus’ letter surround him in an impenetrable shield of love and bliss. 

“Alexander darling, won’t you join us?” Magnus asks pulling Alec back from his thoughts. 

He knows that today is supposed to be celebrating him, but he can’t help but think how truly blessed he is to be surrounded by all the people he loves. His sister, his brother and parabatai, even Clary and Simon whom Alec grows more fond of everyday despite his early efforts, and Magnus, his everything. _This is it_. He thinks as he steps into the kitchen, taking the piece of cake that Magnus holds out to him, kissing him on the cheek as he does. 

_This is my euphoria._


End file.
